ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild (2015 film)
Wild is a 2015 American computer-animated comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros.. Directed by Conrad Vernon and Matthew O'Callaghan, it features the voices of Matthew McConaughey, Keegan-Michael Key, Winona Ryder, Ricky Gervais, and Keanu Reeves, with additional voices provided by Hank Azaria, Phil LaMarr, and Ashly Burch. The film follows a group of animals from the Central Park Zoo: Alex, a lion (McConaughey), Marty, a zebra (Key), Bridget, a giraffe (Ryder), Nigel, a koala (Gervais), and Larry, an anaconda (Reeves), who end up being stranded on Madagascar after Marty is captured by animal control after trying to embark on an adventure. The film received critical acclaim for its humor, voice acting, visuals and soundtrack. A box office success, it launched a franchise of films, with three sequels: Wild 2 in 2018, Wild 3: Road to Madness in 2020, and Wild 4: The Great Escape, in 2023. It also has a spin-off film, Wild Penguins'.' Plot Voice cast *Matthew McConaughey as Alex, a convinced lion, who used to be the "king" of the Central Park Zoo on New York City, but gets crazed once he is left stranded on Madagascar. He is Marty's best friend. *Keegan-Michael Key as Marty, an adventurous zebra, who wishes to live in the wild and be free from the zoo. His shenanigans eventually leads him and his friends to Madagascar. He is Alex's best friend. *Winona Ryder as Bridget, a strong, confident reticulated giraffe. She is insecure about her love life, however, unaware of Marty's love towards her. *Ricky Gervais as Nigel, an eccentric and short-tempered koala who speaks with a British accent. He hates nature and the wild, but ends becoming a god figure to Madagascar's fossas. *Keanu Reeves as Larry, a dim-witted green Anaconda. Larry is the kindest and most underlooked member of the group, and they often ignore him. *Hank Azaria as King Julien XII, a ring-tailed lemur and the king of Madagascar's lemurs. He enjoys partying, but is ennefective in securing his people from the fossas. *Phil LaMarr as Maurice, a mild-mannered and calm-spoken aye-aye, and the royal advisor of King Julien. *Ashly Burch as Mort, a cuddly Goodman's mouse lemur who always accompany King Julien and Maurice. *Conrad Vernon as Skipper, the leader of the secret agent-like penguin brothers. Resourceful, intelligent, and commanding, he plans on reaching Antarctica with his men to live free. *Aron Warner as Kowalski, a mild-mannered penguin and Skipper's second in command who is the operator and tactician of the team. *Jeff Pidgeon as Private, one of the penguins and the younger member of the team. He is eager to prove himself worthy, but he is looked down and ignored by his brothers due to being the younger. *Pierre Coffin as Rico, a crazy penguin who can only speak in growls. He is able to take any equipment and weapon from inside his mouth. *Mark Walton as Vinnie and Joey, two common chameleons. They speak with a stereotypical Italian accent. The two of them escape alongside the main animals and the penguins. *Georgina Engel as Bobbie *Matthew O'Callaghan as the fossa *Danny Mann as Pancho, a crowned lemur *Mark Mothersbaugh as Fergus Flamingo, a flamingo in the Central Park Zoo and Nigel's nemesis *Cinco Paul as Eze, a hippo in the Central Park Zoo *Ken Daurio as Hamir, a pigeon with a stereotypical Egyptian accent who is an old acquaintance of Marty *Stephen Apostolina as a police officer *Don Cherry as Monkey MC *John Mariano as Stan, a sewer alligator *Lino DiSalvo as Carmine, a sewer alligator Production Soundtrack Release Reception Category:Wild (film series)